Imagination
by petitpain
Summary: EPOV.La famille Cullen arrive à Forks. Edward, seul depuis des décennies, rencontre une humaine, pas comme les autres , Bella Swan. je ferais un résumé plus sympa quand je saurais moi même comment va évoluer l'histoire . bonne lecture!


Edward Point of View

Chapitre 1 :

J'avais passé la nuit à chasser en compagnie d'Emmet et Jasper. Demain allait être encore une épreuve pour eux comme pour moi-même, pour cela notre appétit devait être rassasié jusqu'à écœurement . Moi cela faisait quelques jours que je ne m'étais pas nourrit et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Je ne voulais pas que le monstre en moi se délecte des odeurs qui allaient l'entourer le jour suivant, mais c'était certain le monstre referait surface, il est omniprésent, il guette le moindre faux pas . Cependant je le contrôle bien, il reste enchainé, menotté, j'ai acquiert assez de maitrise maintenant en un siècle d'existence pour le tenir en laisse, il ne se contente que d'aboyer.

Emmet et Jasper ont moins de volonté que moi, et ça leur arrive de déraper. L'erreur est humine mais pas seulement ; cela peut aussi s'appliquer à nous autres êtres damnés parmi les damnés. Les vampires. Ma famille est composé de vampires, nous vivons parmi les humains , quand les conditions météorologiques nous le permettent . Nous nous nourrissons exclusivement de sang animal, nous sommes des végétariens en quelques sortes. Nous sommes au nombre de sept : Emmet et sa femme Rosalie ainsi que le couple Alice et Jasper , et moi-même avons été figé dans notre adolescence. Carlisle et Esmée sont en apparence plus vieux, ils peuvent donc exercé un métier sans passé par la case lycée . Je les aime comme mes parents, c'est Carlisle qui m'a transformé et je le respecte comme un père, et Esmée m'a donné tant d'amour maternel que je ne peux faire autrement que de le lui rendre.

Cela fait quelques mois déjà que nous sommes installés à Forks mais nous n'avons pas pu nous intégrer à la population humaine autochtone car avec le soleil étouffant de l'été nous ne serions pas passé inaperçu, notre peau scintillant tel un diamant aurait suscité pas mal de commentaires. Demain était le grand jour, Forks dès septembre nous offrait un ciel voilé et un air humide qui nous permettait de nous « fondre à la masse », nous allions recommencer le lycée. Alice, Jasper et moi entrons en première année, quand à Rosalie et Emmet en seconde. Nous avions un scénario adapté à cette nouvelle vie à Forks . Carlisle Cullen, brillant médecin, avait déménagé dans cette petite ville tranquille de Washington avec sa femme et ses enfants. Esmée ne pouvant pas concevoir d'enfants, le couple avait choisit d'être famille d'accueil et c'est comme cela qu'après la mort de nos parents et des années de séparations, ma « sœur » Alice et mon « frère » Emmet fument recueillis par le couple aimant. Rosalie et Jasper Hale , jouant eux aussi le rôle de frère et sœur sont les filleuls d'Esmée, suite aussi à la disparition de leur parents ils ont été pris en charge par la famille Cullen . Les racontars iront bon train, je devrais dans un premier temps surveillé les esprits de Forks . Mon don de télépathie et mon statut de célibataire me permet de passer du temps là-dessus. Le don de voyance d'Alice nous a permis de savoir que tout se passerai pour le mieux demain, mais le futur reste aléatoire et Jasper aidera à calmer les esprits trop agités ou trop curieux.

Nous recommençons le lycée, Rosalie est completement blasée car d'une part elle deteste cette période scolaire et d'autre part elle ne peut pas exhiber ses différents modèles de voitures de sports, qui seraient un peu trop ostentatoire. Et nous avions pas besoin de ça pour nous faire remarquer. Nous arrivions quelques jours plus tard que tout les autres élèves et tout le monde nous dévisegeait.

J'entendais déjà les commentaires matériels et psychiques de la foule lycéenne qui nous entourait :

« -Mais qui sont-ils !, Ils sont magnifiques !

Les Cullen, ma mère m'en a parlé, si leur père est aussi beaux qu'eux, les infirmières de l'hôpital doit souvent s'évanouir.

Lequel est le plus beau, la blonde peut être … ou celui avec les cheveux cuivrés ?

Ils sont si beau s'en a est presque … effrayant…

Oh … mon… Dieu… ! ou plutôt mes dieux ?!

Les gars se la pètent déjà regardez moi ça , par contre la blondinette mmmmmh matez-moi ça ! »

Ce fut tout j'essayais de freiner mon écoute particulière, les humains réagirent normalement à notre approche mais ils ne tarderaient pas à comprendre que nous sommes différents et leur instinct de survie leur crierait de fuir. J'informais mes frères et sœurs qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler et nous nous dirigeâmes chacun dans nos classes respectives. Les cours étaient ennuyants, je connaissais déjà tout, le lycée était pour moi l'endroit ou je dormais. Les trois ans que j'allais passé ici serait un période inactive donc mon sommeil à moi, car nous autres ne dormons plus, nous ne rêvons plus. Cela faisait quelques décennies que j'avais arrêté la musique, je ne cherchais même plus à composer car rien ne m'inspirer. Je ne faisais qu'attendre que le temps passe, éternellement.

Après une semaine je m'étais habitué et les élèves comme les professeurs avaient compris qu'il fallait mieux garder ses distances avec nous. Seules quelques âmes téméraires s'aventurer à essayer de créer des liens avec nous, cela m'exaspérer. Jessica Stanley était la plus agaçante. J'avais constamment ses fantasmes les plus frivoles qui venaient m'attaquer. Je veux bien m'ennuyer toute la sainte journée, mais être asseyit de visions d'horreur était un supplice. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée des conséquences qu'engendrerai le simple fait d'avoir mes lèvres posées sur sa peau. Cette pensée fit affluer le venin dans ma bouche et le monstre en moi me disait que tué Jessica Stanley ne serait pas une grosse perte pour tout le monde. Un jour que je décidais d'aller à la bibliothèque pour calmer mes envies assassines, je pris un bon bouquin, Les Hauts de Hurle vent, prétextant une dissertation et me mis à une table. Seul. Personne n'oserait s'approcher de moi ; J'avais tord l'agaçante Jessica Stanley entre dans la bibliothèque avec trois de ses amies. Elles s'assirent à la table voisine et Jessica se leva pour venir à la mienne.

« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ! »

Sa-salut Edward ! dit-elle la voix chevrotante. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je travaille, répliquai-je d'un ton sec sans même la regarder.

Cette réplique ébranla sa confiance, mais elle ne démordit pas et les mains tremblantes elle abaissait le roman. Je levais les yeux vers elle exaspérer et elle eu un mouvement de recul.

« Il est quand même super intimidant, mais ne cois pas mon p'tit Ed que tu peux m'échapper comme ça. Je ne vais pas me contenter d'un vulgaire Mike Newton alors qu'il y a un diue vivant dans mon lycée à ça non ! Je n'ai qu'à lui faire une proposition suggestive, aucun homme ne résiste à ça »

Alors n'osant pas me regarder elle déchaussa son pied droit et commença à la fiare glissait le long de ma jambe. Je restais de marbre, comme pétrifié par tant d'audace, cette fille devait être folle à lier .

« Mes copines doit être vertes de jalousie. Regarde bien Bella Swan, tu peux avoir tout les mecs que tu veux mais t'aura pas celui-là »

Je tournais mon regard vers la table voisine. Ily avait trois filles, toutes aussi banales les unes que les autres. Jalouse ? de quoi donc pouvaient-elles l'être. Je suis juste un monstre. Si elles savaient… La fille la plus à gauche lancait des regards peut amène à Jessica, rouge de colère : « Si c'est comme ça qu'elle attrape les gars ! C'est juste qu'une p*** ! »Celle plus à droite, nous observait derrière ses lunettes, rougissante la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction : « Comment … elle… j'oserai jamais ce genre de chose. En plus, Edward Cullen il est terrifiant ! ». la jeune fille du milieu ne nous dévisageait pas, elle. Elle aviat les épaules un peu voutées et la tête baissée les cheveux retombant légèrement sur son visage laissant entrevoir une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Je reconnus ce visage. Je l'avais vu dans l'esprit de plusieurs garçons du lycée. Ce que jen'avais pas compris d'ailleurs car cela se produisait même lorsqu'il y avait Rosalie dans les environs. Je ne lui avait rien dit d'ailleurs car avec son orgeuil mal placé elle aurait mal digéré le fait d'être comparée à une humaine . Elles étaient diamétralement opposées : Rosalie blonde plantureuse avec des formes généreuses, et cette humaine tout simplement banale. En y regardant de plus près elle avait un visage en forme de cœur et ses cheveux chatains légèrement bouclés semblaient vaporeux . elle avait le teint blanc crème et le léger ton rosé de ses joues lui procurer une couleur appétissante. Bizarrement je ne sentit pas le venin afflué dans ma bouche même à la vue d'une si délicieuse couleur .

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fixer comme ça ?! »

Les pensées de Jessica m'interrompient dans mon examen.

. Je ne pensais pas être resté si longtemps à observer la jeune fille, en général il ne faut même pas un seconde entière pour regarder une personne. J'avais du trop m'attarder sur son physique. Celui de Bella Swan.

D'un coup je fus pris d'une étrange stupeur. Je n'entendais rien de l'esprit de Bella Swan. J'avais dégagé le pied de Jessica violemment et m'étais franchement tourné vers Swan. Je la dévorais littéralement des yeux et Bella fut contrainte de lever son regard vers moi. Une paire d'yeux marron chocolat soutenait mon regard topaze trop intense. Ses yeux étaient étranges, de par leur profondeur et de par leur silence. Bien sur je pouvais lire la surprise qui les illuminait et l'inquiétude qui se dessinait furtivement entre ses sourcils, mais rien ne s'échappait de son esprit. Pourtant à ce moment précis, vu le regard que je lui lançais, elle aurait du logiquement penser à moi. Si ce n'est à moi, au moins penser, juste un mot ou une idée. Rien le néant. J'étais si concentré que je n'entendais même pas les jérémiades internes de Jessica, ou l'étonnement des voisines de table de table. Je n'entendis pas non plus Alice et Jasper me chercher dans la bibliothèque.

«… WAAAAAAARD !!!! » Alice criait dans ses pensées. Détourne-toi de Bella, elle doit te prendre pour un psychopathe. Lève toi prends ton sac et va-t-en, me disai-je . Allez ! Comme Alice et Jasper s'impatientaient, je fis bonne figure. L'échange visuel avec Bella n'avait duré que quelques secondes.


End file.
